


I noticed you staring at me 'cause I've been staring at you

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Barrisco Month [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Barrisco Month, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Funny, M/M, Referenced/Past Cheating, This is not the fic for you if you actually ship Barry and Harrison, because I do not, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck.” Barry cursed, nudging Cisco.<br/>Cisco glanced at Barry. “What?”<br/>“He’s here.” Barry replied, glaring in the direction of Harrison Wells, Barry’s ex-boyfriend who Barry had found cheating on him. It was a very messy breakup.<br/>“Fuck.” Cisco agreed, stepping in front of Barry in a protective manner. “Want me to punch him in the face?”</p><p>(I didn't have an idea of how to write a pg-13 related fic for day 2's prompt so I decided just to do day 1's prompt again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I noticed you staring at me 'cause I've been staring at you

“Fuck.” Barry cursed, nudging Cisco.

Cisco glanced at Barry. “What?”

“He’s here.” Barry replied, glaring in the direction of Harrison Wells, Barry’s ex-boyfriend who Barry had found cheating on him. It was a very messy breakup.

“Fuck.” Cisco agreed, stepping in front of Barry in a protective manner. “Want me to punch him in the face?”

“You’d probably break your hand, Cisco.” Barry said, continuing to glare at his ex.

“True, but it’d be worth it.” Cisco said.

Barry cursed again. “What’s _Jay_ doing with him?”

Cisco looked at the brunette standing next to Harrison Wells, recognizing him as the man that Wells had his affair with. “I heard that they got together.”

“Oh so he’s come to show off that he’s perfectly happy and completely moved on?!” Barry exclaimed. “He has some nerve! Ugh. I can’t believe I ever dated him.”

“In your defense, he is an attractive rich guy.” Cisco said.

Barry didn’t seem to hear him. “Shit, Cisco, they’re coming this way. Shit, _shit_ , can you be my boyfriend? I mean like, pretend to?”

Cisco froze, a look of surprise on his face at those words, he had dreamed of Barry asking him to be his boyfriend, but under very different circumstances, and not just pretending because Barry’s handsome, rich, dirt bag ex showed up with his new boyfriend.

“Uh, sure.” Cisco found himself saying.

“Thanks, you’re the best, man.” Barry said, quickly wrapping an arm around Cisco and putting on a huge fake smile.

“Barry!” Wells exclaimed as he got close to Barry and Cisco.

“Harrison I don’t think this is the best idea.” Jay whispered to Wells. “Maybe we should just leave him alone.”

Wells didn’t seem to hear and continued to walk towards them.

“Wells.” Barry said with a small scoff. “How _nice_ of you to show.”

“Ah yes, I found myself with time on my hands and I figured there’s nothing like free food and alcohol.” Wells said with a bright smile that looked so _evil_.

Wells’ eyes shifted to Cisco and Cisco shuddered slightly, something about that man was so damn creepy.

“You’ve met my _boyfriend_ , Cisco Ramon.” Barry said, pulling Cisco closer to him.

“You two are together now?” Wells asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Cisco replied, squaring his shoulders and glaring at Wells. “We got together _after_ you two broke up. But I see you had no problem getting a new boyfriend _before_ that.”

Jay recoiled slightly at Cisco’s snap in his voice but Wells remained stone faced.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at Barry, Mr. Ramon.” Wells said coldly. “You may have waited for me and Barry to break up but you’ve been pining for Barry since _long_ before that.”

Cisco turned bright red and he shrunk back slightly but Barry stepped boldly in front of Cisco.

“At least we waited to act on our attraction. I bet you didn’t even bother to _think_ about going through the effort of breaking up with me before you went down on your boy toy.” Barry spat, glaring directly into Wells’ eyes. “Now I suggest getting the hell out of here before I ask a security guard to escort you out because you’re no longer welcome here, _Harrison_.”

Wells stared at Barry, an actual look of surprise on his face, but it quickly changed to a scowl. “C’mon Jay, we’re leaving.”

Wells turned around and stormed out, Jay on his tail.

Barry let out the breath he was holding in as soon as Wells had disappeared.

“He’s a dick.” Cisco observed.

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, grabbing a drink from a passing by waiter. “You… Should we talk about it?”

Cisco gave Barry a confused look. “What?”

“Look, man, I’m not oblivious.” Barry said slowly. “Wells isn’t the only one who’s noticed your staring…”

Cisco froze, a look of shock and fear crossing his face. “Oh… um…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Uh, I’ve only noticed ‘cause I have too.” Barry said, looking down at his feet.

“You…” Cisco’s eyes widened when he realized what Barry meant. “You have?”

Barry nodded. “Yeah… I’ve kinda had this crush on you for awhile… I had been thinking about breaking things off with Wells and talking to you… and then I found him cheating… and things got complicated…”

“ _You_ have a crush on _me_?” Cisco asked, the thought sounded ridiculous.

“Yeah, man.” Barry replied. “So, uh… would you like to go on a date with me? Like a real, official date?”

Cisco grinned. “Hell yeah, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always loved <3


End file.
